вαd gιяℓ
by Noah The Hedgehog
Summary: Niña mala, creída, sexy y mimada. Buena a ojos de los seres del día, mala a ojos de los policías, guardas y asesinos de la noche. En la sala de asesinos más reconocidos se lleva la guinda trabajando con sus amigas y Scourge, enfrentándose al amor y a una nueva lucha de locos. Donde ella, siempre sera la niña mala. Sonamy/Shadoah/Knouclouge (principales)


**Niña Mimada**

Me llamo Noah, Noah The Hedgehog, hija de unos prestigiosos empresarios. Soy la típica niña mimada, mal educada a veces y educada en otras, creída, egocéntrica, elegante y buena a ojos de sus padres. En el fondo a la gente le agradaba mi carácter. En mi estatus social, yo era la típica niña buena de padres ricos, llena de lujos, hermosa a ojos de todos, creída y egocéntrica sobre mi cuerpo,elegante en todos y cada uno de los eventos a los que asistía pero sobre todo misteriosa... pero eso, era lo más normal en la posición social en la que me encuentro. No podías mostrar amabilidad o dejar verte como eres, te machaban con habladurías y mala fama. Eso era algo imperdonable y horrible para cada uno de estos idiotas ricos y descerebrados. Pero aun así, todos y cada uno de los de estatus medio, deseaban mi vida.

A pesar de que mi vida son lujos, la odio. Odio cada fiesta, cada evento, cada viejo que me hablaba, cada intento de acercarse por interés, cada idiota rico, cada paparazzi metiéndose en mi vida, que no pudiera ligar con policías sexys, horarios cortos de salida hasta las ocho, no poder vivir normal. ODIABA SER "BUENA".

No soy decente. Soy un demonio, con alas y aureola falsa. ¿Y qué más da? Así disfruto de la vida, doble vida. Por el día ángel y por la noche demonio.

Aunque sea una niña mimada soy una niña endiablada, mentirosa, astuta, cruel, masoca, sádica, ninfómana, asesina, ladrona y lo mejor, no dejo huellas...

Un demonio en un mundo de niños ricos...

Niña mala.

Esto solo era un juego de venganza contra el mundo. Venganza por todo lo que odio Iban a pagarlas. Porque un libro no de juzga por la portada, el interior es lo que cuenta.

Tras está breve reflexión, sentada en la barra de aquel evento "benéfico". Tomando un cubata de tequila con coca cola, pensé de nuevo.

"_Estos idiotas consideran lo benéfico para sus forradas carteras en vez de para quien lo necesita. Hasta roban más que yo_"

Tomé todo aquel alcohol de golpe y me encaminé hasta junto las demás chicas de mi edad.

Sally Accorn, puta, con bragas sueltas, zorra, perra, el nombre que quieras. Era una niña consentida y mimada, loca por un agente de policía con ocurrencias diabólicas.

-**hola Noah**-

La salude con una sonrisa, fingida. ¿He mencionado lo bien que manipulo y hago creer a la gente lo que quiero que crean? ¿No? Pues genial. Ahora ya lo sabéis.

Seguí caminando hasta acercarme a una de mis mejores amigas y compañera en el trabajo.

-**Hola Noah**- sonreí, ella era Amy Rose, una eriza malcriada y llena de lujos que se aburría de ser la niña buena y educada.

-**Hola Ames**- le devolví el saludo -**¿Qué haces aquí? Tú nunca vienes ha estos eventos, ¿pasa algo?**- pregunte curiosa.

-**Pues, la verdad estoy aquí por ti, veras; te necesitamos, Sc..**- pero fue interrumpida por la eriza rosa de púas púrpuras.

-**¿Él necesita mis servicios?**- Sonrió victoriosa y con maldad. -**¿Que tienes para mí?**- sonreí con suspicacia, nos encaminamos a la terraza de aquel lugar donde se hacía la junta benéfica.

Amy miró al frente y de su bolso saco una pequeña carpeta.

-**Julie-Su The Equidna, tiene una gran fortuna, custodiando dos de las esmeraldas del Caos, debes robarlas y aniquilarla si es necesario, la dirección ya la sabes, hay cámaras en el ala A,B, C, D, y una cámara blindada en las esmeraldas. Cuidado con los rayos lasers, llévate a Rouge y Wave contigo, os quiero pronto conmigo.**- Leí en voz alta, solo para que Amy la escuchará.

Amy sonrió -**Que suerte tienes, eres su favorita, está misión será divertida**- **  
**

Noah guardo la carpeta en el bolso y miró a Amy, -**¿Tú que vas ha hacer?**-

Amy solo suspiró -**Entretener a los policías, con que han robado mi collar de diamantes y me han amenazado con un arma, solo debo hacerme un poco de daño y tu camino estará despejado**-**  
**

Sonrió y se acercó al bordillo del balcón y saltó para salir volando.

Empezaba su misión, su misión y diversión...

**~0~0~**

Tras llegar a casa de Julie-su luego de ir a buscar a Rouge y Wave, caminamos hasta la mansión de esa equidna rosa chillona; yo aun seguía con mi vestido palabra de honor, con escote en corazón, de color violeta oscuro,largo hasta los pies, dejando ver una de mis piernas por una abertura lateral. Tenía puestos unos tacones negros con adornos plateados, abiertos, dejando ver mis dedos de los pies. No era cómodo para la misión, pero me gustan los desafíos.

-**He oído que esta casa está muy vigilada**- Comento la murciélago blanca.

-**Eso no es problema**- contesto la golondrina violeta con una sonrisa.

-**¿Te ocupas tú, Wave?**- Sonreí victoriosa.

-**Por supuesto, solo esperad**- se encaminó sola volando hasta llegar al tejado. Wave, la golondrina, se colo sigilosamente por los conductos de ventilación, mientras yo y Rouge esperábamos a que nos hicieran una señal por su comunicador.

Minutos de espera que se me hicieron largos, mientras comentaba con Rouge lo aburrido que era la espera.

-**por cierto, niña mala, estas demasiado sexy- **Reí ante el comentario de Rouge, cuando iba a contestar Wave, nos lanzo un aviso, nos miramos. No seguiriamos hablando. No decepcionaríamos a Scourge.

Corrimos a la mansión, forzamos la cerradura.

_Que vivan los escándalos. _Pensé sonriendo, entramos ágilmente, para ver a Wave meneando unas llaves con dos guardias inconscientes.

-**Os dije que no era problema**- Wave sonrió mientras caminaba por la mansión.

Rouge y yo comenzamos a volar -**Date prisa, Scourge quiere el trabajo echo antes de media noche**- la regañe.

Está solo suspiro y echo a volar también para dividirnos por diferentes lugares, a mi me tocó el pasillo central, volé rápidamente y decidí dejar un recuerdo en los horribles cuadros que había colgados en la pared.

Los corté con una ráfaga de viento, suspiré de placer al hacer algo como destruir obras de arte de más de 100000000 rings y liberar mi rabia por la mierda de padres y vida que tengo.

Tras esta liberación de rabia, continué mi camino, una sala blindada.

-**Esto será pan comido**- sonreí con autosuficiencia. Rompí la puerta con un Spin dash.

Observe la sala, era preciosa las paredes estaban pintadas de un tono negro, con cuadros simples que no había visto en mucho tiempo, abrí la boca de la sorpresa, en el centro, había una pequeña columna que sujetaba una cúpula de cristal con dos esmeraldas.

Me acerque a ella, sonreí y mire la hermosa esmeralda roja que brillaba intensamente para ella.

-**Dios, es preciosa...**- musité pegando mis manos y cara al cristal.

Sentí el sonido de una carga de pistola, una revólver. Sonreí, ¿cómo podía haberme despistado tanto?

-**Las manos en alto, está es una propiedad privada, ¿cómo has entrado?**- Dijo la voz masculina, ronca y sexy. Un escalofrío por escuchar esa voz gemir, hizo que sonriera. Si era tan sexy como su voz, yo le hago lo que sea.

-**¿No me escuchas? **- dijo la voz.

-**Lo hago**- sonreí.

-**¿Entonces por qué demonios no respondes?**-

-**He venido a llevarme está esmeralda, ¿y tú? No eres agente, imposible. ¿guardaespaldas de la casa o algo?**-

-**¿Cómo sabes que no soy poli, chiquilla?**-

-**Todos están ocupados en el acto benéfico**-respondí. Un poco molesta por el "chiquilla", iba a demostrarle lo "chiquilla" que era.

Levante mis brazos y me puse mi máscara, para luego girarme a verlo.

-**Menuda sorpresa me llevo contigo**- dije para acercarme a él.

Era condenadamente sexy, un erizo negro de apróximadamente 27 años, que morbo me dio verlo. Pero al verlo me di cuenta, no era guarda, era otro ladron.

Cuando estaba cerca,sonrió de medio lado. -**¿Qué crees que haces? Puedo matarte, te estoy apuntando**- pregunto.

-**Mostrarte lo "chiquilla" que soy**- dije mientras dejaba caer mi vestido, enseñando mi ropa interior de encaje. Se quedo quieto en el sitio.

Me acerqué a él, besándolo apasionadamente, él me correspondió salvajemente mientras apretaba mi trasero, nos separamos para vernos a los ojos.

Me quito la máscara, pero no me importó.

-**Una niña rica, que sorpresa**- dijo sonriendo burlón pero sorprendido.

-**Un tipo raro**- respondí mientras lo besaba de nuevo.

Nos separamos nuevamente. -**¿Cómo era tú nombre? Lo vi en las noticias**- me hablo.

-**Para ti, Purple Rose**-

-**Sabes... me enteraré igual de tu nombre**-

-**Y yo del tuyo**- sonreí cínicamente.

-**Oye niña**- bufé y el sonrió de medio lado satisfecho -¿**a las doce y media en el puerto?**-

-**allí estaré**- asentí, miré la cúpula -**Una esmeralda para ti y otra para mí**- respondí.

-**Bien**-

Desapareció de allí tras tomar la esmeralda blanca y decir dos palabras que no alcance a escuchar, sonreí y me subí el vestido. Cogí la otra esmeralda, debía cogerle la otra a ese erizo. Y ir al puerto sería genial. Salí de allí con las chicas. Y les conté mi plan.

Iba a conocer a Noah. La Noah demonio. La niña mala.


End file.
